


This Mother's World

by Grammarwoman



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Child Loss, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Infertility, Miscarriage, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For Sale: baby shoes, never worn."  Stories of infertility, miscarriage, and loss.</p><p>Premiered at Vividcon 2014.</p><p>Music: "This Woman's Work", by Kate Bush</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mother's World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kass for beta and support!

[This Mother's World (multifandom)](http://vimeo.com/103198513) from [Grammar Woman](http://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: mothersworld


End file.
